


To Love An Irken

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gir loves his Master, Kissing, Unconditional Love, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: ZAGIR. Basically just Zim and Gir loving on each other. Might add more chapters if you all want me to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unamusing_Repetition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unamusing_Repetition/gifts).



Gir's tongue was in Zim's mouth. Hot and wet, the Irken felt his warm breath on his face, smelling of that chicken that his robot loves so much, almost as much as he loved him now. The alien kissed back, his long worm-like tongue down Gir's metallic throat, reveling in these new feelings of passion and heat.

He moaned softly in bliss and pleasure as his tongue explored the little minions mouth, red eyes rolling in his skull, vision hazy and unfocused as he deepened the kiss, the robot's hands digging into his shoulders.

He broke the kiss, gasping softly for air as he did so. Gir attempted to continue the make-out session, but Zim put a hand over his mouth to stop him. "No, Gir," he said sternly. "Not now. Later, if I have time. I have things I need to do today, and I want to be able to finish them before this planet's sun sets for the night."

His servant's face fell at those words. "But… I love you, Master." He said softly, nuzzling the alien's face.

"I know you do, but like I said, I have things to do. So, please give me some time to myself until I say otherwise." Zim responded gently.

Gir stared at him a few moments longer before kissing him one last time on his mouth and reluctantly allowing his master to stand, promptly climbing off of the couch and going into the kitchen to make himself some tacos.

The moment that he felt Gir's weight leave his body, Zim wanted him to come back. He didn't know that love could feel this good, in the few short weeks that he had agreed to this, it had grown on him and had become all that he could think about now. He didn't know it yet, but all thoughts of taking over the world had all but vanished, and his mind was now consumed with the desire to be near his S.I.R. Unit more and more with each passing day,

He was surprised to find out, in the beginning of their 'relationship,' that it was Gir who could make him feel this way. Now he couldn't get enough of it, and it seemed as though the little robot felt the same way. Zim had done research on this topic of 'love,' and had discovered that it was just basic human (and apparently Irken as well) need, a desire that most species craved at some point in their lives.

He was aware that the robot loved him helplessly and unconditionally, because Gir made it known to him through his kissing and proclamations of gifts and cooking food for his Irken Master. He also cuddled with Zim much of the time that they spent together, and even if Zim wasn't in the mood for it, his presence was still a welcoming one, soothing and comforting the alien even in the darkest of moments.

Zim sighed as he felt a familiar longing for his robot, already missing his touch. He was a good kisser, too, and sometimes he even won when in the midst of their heated make-out sessions that they had often now.

Sometimes Gir would even fall asleep in his lap while they watched movies at night, and Zim had to carry him to his bed that the Irken had got for him some months ago due to the robot's persistence on buying it for him.

He went into the bathroom and stopped at the entrance to his secret base, and was just about to step into it when Gir spoke from behind him, startling Zim. He whirled around and narrowed his eyes. "What?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

The robot looked up at him, smiling. As innocent as he ever was. "Do you want me to make you some taquitos, Master?" He asked happily, unaware of the aliens growing frustrations. "I'll make them extra crispy for you, just how you like them!"

Zim sighed in annoyance and rubbed his antennae. "Sure. Fine, whatever." He muttered.

Gir squealed in delight and hugged his Master tightly, taking him by the hand and guiding him back to the living room and gently pushing him back onto the couch, scampering back into the kitchen to prepare his meal.

Zim complained under his breath about lack of time, but ultimately decided to just sit and wait until Gir was done bothering him before he returned to his previous tasks.

He didn't have to wait very long, however. Within a few minutes Gir returned with his food, giggling happily as he jumped up next to his Master, snuggling against his side as Zim started to eat, resting his head on the Irken's shoulder as he did so. "I love you, Master." He whispered contently.

Zim hesitated for a second before putting an arm around his robot's torso and pulling him closer, the defective S.I.R. Unit returning his affections by softly licking his neck, giggling again.

"Gir, I told you to stop doing that, didn't i?" Zim asked while taking a bite of his food.

The robot nodded. "But I like doing it. Makes me happy. You taste good, too. Like glue."

"Well, I'll say it again for future reference: Stop licking me. It's gross. If I wanted to be licked, I would tell you."

Gir pouted. "You're no fun, Master. You always tell me not to do things that I wanna do."

"Because most of the things that you like to do result in the destruction of property. Mainly MY property."

His metallic lover did not respond, only staring blankly at the television in front of them, distracted by the colorful lights and sounds emitting from it. Zim relaxed, enjoying the peace and quiet that he was getting now.

At least, he WAS, until he felt Gir starting to kiss him again. "I said not now, Gir."

"But I wanna show you how much I love you," the little gray robot responded quietly, putting his forehead agianst Zim's. "I love you to the moon and back, Master."

"Yes, well," Zim said as he finished the last of his food. "I need to be going now. I have much to do." He started to get up, but Gir grabbed his shirt.

"Please don't go, Master! Stay and watch the Angry Monkey Show with me."

"I hate that show," Zim groaned. "And I hate that monkey even more!"

At his servant's pleading expression (complete with puppy eyes and the like), the Irken sighed and relented. "Fine. One episode, and then I need to work."

Gir squealed again and pulled Zim back onto the couch for what seemed like the millionth time that day, kissing him all over his body, despite Zim's annoyed objections. After a few moments, however, the Irken gave in and allowed the kissing to continue, deciding to bask in the attention he was receiving rather than reject it.

He kissed back, forcefully, rewarded with a quiet giggle and whispers of affection from his robot servant in return. "I love you, I love you, I love you," chanted over and over again as gentle kisses were placed all over him by his S.I.R. Unit.

He lay back as Gir leaned into his chest, licking his face. His warm soft tongue caressing his skin with gentle strokes, his body tingling with slight pleasure from this gesture.

He found himself enjoying this way more than he should have been, all thoughts of his experiments and earlier statements of working on said experiments were quickly forgotten.

Their love-making continued long into the night, and by morning Zim had decided that maybe being with Gir wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling while trying to think of new plans for Earth's conquest when Gir walked up to him, cradling a stuffed animal in his arms. "Master?" He asked softly.

The Irken sighed. "What, Gir?"

"Can I cuddle with you?" The robot asked, crawling up next on his Master to lay against his side, his little hands softly caressing his uniform. He gazed up at his Master, the one who he adored with all of his non-existent heart, the one who took care of him and gave him a home and a place to stay, the one who put up with his crazy antics almost daily.

"You look so cute, Master." He said, smiling. "I just wanna love you to death!"

Zim just sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think that's possible, Gir, but you're welcome to try." He put his arms around his robot's middle, wrapping him unknowingly in a hug of sorts. Gir sighed contently and leaned back into Zim's chest, closing his eyes for a brief moment while the robot snuggled into him happily.

Zim shifted slightly, finding a better position, then relaxed, Gir nestled in his arms. The robot's antennae lightly grazed his face, annoying him.. The Irken moved so that it was no longer a bother to him and then lay still again.

Gir muttered something incoherent to the alien, and Zim looked down at him quizzically. "Say again, Gir?" He asked, leaning down to better hear his servant.

The S.I.R. Unit held his plush toy tighter against his metal body, and repeated himself. "Tired, Master."

Zim sighed and got up from the couch, turning off the television. Gir stood in front of him with his arms outstretched, so the Irken picked him up and carried the robot to his bedroom and set him in his bed, grumbling all the way there about time being wasted.

Gir lay down in the bed and stared at his Master curiously, jumping up suddenly to grab hold of his hand and pull him down to lay with him. Once Zim's body hit the mattress, Gir snuggled into his chest, nuzzling into him and sighing with happiness.

"Love you, Master," he whispered tiredly, reaching up to gently stroke Zim's face and shoulders. "Love you more than tacos."

Zim just lay there, trapped in place by the soft bed that was under him, and his servant's arms holding him tight and close against his metal body. He struggled briefly in his grip, but gave up when Gir began kissing him all over. The Irken tried to prevent the act by covering the robot's mouth with his hand, but Gir just moved the barrier and gently pushed the hand out of the way to continue kissing him.

The normally hyperactive S.I,R, Unit was strangely calm and focused this time around, which Zim found to be rather different. Gir was NEVER calm, he always had to be running around or breaking something, or dirtying up his clean-

Gir kissed his mouth, and Zim's thoughts fizzled out as that tongue entered his mouth again, soft and warm, the kiss filled with absolute love and affection for the alien. Zim's body began tingling with pleasure then, and before he knew what was really happening, he was pulling Gir closer and deepening the kiss. The robot pushed him against the pillows, climbing on top of him to press his body into Zim's. The alien moaned. The contact felt so good, and he never knew that he would need it this much.

"I want to…" he began, his body filled with lust and longing.

"You want to what, Master?" Gir whispered in his antenna. "You want this?" He nibbled softly in that area, causing Zim to gasp and twitch with pleasure. Zim nodded, his breathing quick and strained.

Gir nibbled a little harder, and Zim made a soft squeaking noise and arched his back slightly, and Gir gently held him in place and continued with the treatment. Zim's eyes glossed over, and he thought that he would just explode with those intense emotions and feelings he was experiencing now.

The robot moved down to lick his Master's face, soft and gentle, loving and slow. Zim whimpered quietly, hi body numb with pleasure, his little heart involuntarily swelling with good feelings toward this particular robot. Ever since this had started between them, he had been more tolerant of Gir's antics, only shaking his head and sighing now instead of yelling at Gir whenever he messed something up.

"Do you want tacos again, Master?" Gir asked softly, nuzzling his face. "After this?"

Zim nodded, panting. He was feeling a bit hungry now, and would be even hungrier after this was over.

Gir giggled happily and kissed him again, climbing off of the alien and hugging him tightly, running into the kitchen to make their food, leaving Zim on the bed, panting and wondering why it had stopped all of the sudden. He wiped his face off with a towel and shrugged. This was so like Gir, to just leave in the middle of something important.

He sat up and stretched, looking himself over and making sure that nothing was out of place at all before he left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen to wait for their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry thhat this chapter is so short, but I'm having trouble thinking of ideas. I will update this chapter when I think of more stuff to put in, so check back here often! Lol.


End file.
